nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Giant spike ball
The giant spike ball is the only boss of Hot Air Jr. As the main antagonist, it is responsible for the kidnapping of Squeak the Dog, displayed in the introduction. The player has to defeat it with Hot Air Jr in level 12, the last "story" level. Appearance In its first phase, the boss looks like a large circular rock with eight large spikes sticking out of it, and an angry expression on its face. It appears to be filled with lava as seen through its cracked outer shell or when it opens its eyes or mouth. In the second and third phases, it has six and four spikes on it, respectively. In the third phase, when it shoots its shell, the real boss without the shell is shown. In the fourth phase, the boss is a small ball with little spikes. With an expression of defeat, it waves a white flag, indicating that it has surrendered. Game information History In the opening of Hot Air Jr, Hot Air Jr's father and mother suggest he play with his dog. Hot Air Jr goes out and comes near the dog, and begins playing with it. Suddenly, the giant spike ball crashes down from the top of the screen between Hot Air Jr and Squeak. It creates a door and puts the dog inside. Hot Air Jr tries to save the dog, but the giant spike ball creates four mines around him. The enormous ball then floats up and off the screen. Battle First phase In the first phase, the giant spike ball has eight big spikes. It moves slowly and sometimes stops and shoots its four diagonal spikes out. These diagonal spikes, when shot out, extend greatly and crash against the wall. After a few seconds, if the player doesn't hurt the thrown spikes, the boss will pull them inside and it will repeat the first phase. The player has to push a button, and a floating mine will be spawned. When the boss shoot its spikes, the player has to avoid them and direct the mine with the fan to one of the thrown spikes. The giant spike ball will be hurt and will lose the damaged spike and the opposite one. The boss will change to the second phase once this is done. Second phase In the second phase, the giant spike ball has six big spikes, two less than before. It moves faster and tries to chase the balloon. The player has to do the same what they did before: First, avoid the (now two) spikes, and then, use a mine to destroy them. The giant spike ball will be hurt again when this is done, and will change to the third phase. Third phase Once the giant spike ball has only four vertical and horizontal spikes, it will move faster than before, chasing the player again. In this phase, the boss will shoot, instead of spikes, the four parts of its shell. They are bigger than the spikes, so they are harder to avoid. The player, as before, has to avoid the giant spike ball, and try to push the button to obtain floating mines. When the boss shoots the shell, the player has to blow a mine to the core of the boss. After that, the shell will be completely destroyed, and the boss will change to the fourth phase. The player can also avoid the attack by staying at the farthest top left or right corner, and only moving to the nearest button to activate the floating mine when the giant spike ball shoots its shell. Fourth phase When the giant spike ball's shell is destroyed, the boss changes to the fourth phase. In this phase, it is completely vulnerable and cannot hurt the balloon with contact. The boss is holding a white flag, meaning that it does not want to continue the battle and surrenders. It gives a key to Hot Air Jr, and at this point the player has two options. Depending of which option the player selects, a different ending will appear. The first option consists of getting the key, open the gate and rescue Squeak the Dog. If the player does that, the good ending will appear. The second optional ending is called the "evil" ending. To unlock it, the player has to push again a button to get a floating mine, and then direct the mine to the boss. The boss is completely destroyed, but Squeak will not be rescued and the evil ending will be displayed. Gallery First phase Giant spike ball phase 1.png|The boss in the first phase Giant spike ball shoot 1.png|Shooting four spikes Giant spike ball hurt 1.1.png|Hurt, changing to the 2nd phase (first form) Giant spike ball hurt 1.2.png|Hurt, changing to the 2nd phase (second form) Second phase Giant spike ball phase 2.1.png|The boss in the second phase (first form) Giant spike ball phase 2.2.png|The boss in the second phase (second form) Giant spike ball shoot 2.1.png|Shooting two spikes (first form) Giant spike ball shoot 2.2.png|Shooting two spikes (second form) Giant spike ball hurt 2.png|Hurt, changing to the 3rd phase Third/fourth phases Giant spike ball phase 3.png|The boss in the third phase Giant spike ball shoot 3.png|Shooting its shell Giant spike ball hurt 3.png|Hurt, changing to the 4th phase Giant spike ball phase 4.png|The boss in the fourth phase as it surrenders Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains